Twins of Destiny from Vanguard Bandits PlayStation
by Falcon-X
Summary: The battle of good and evil was far from over when Zulwarn was destroyed. A pair of twins were born into Bastion's royal family. Little did they know the dark fate that awaits the two kids.


Vanguard Bandits Fanfic

Chapter 1 : Twins of Destiny

Disclaimer : I do not own Vanguard Bandits or any of it's characters except the story I have created

_Thoughts are in italics_

Speech is within inverted commas ("…..")

Actions are in asterisks (*…..*)

---FLASHBACK---

The legendary battle between Ultragunner and Zulwarn had been reenacted that fateful day. Ultragunner had finally been victorious. Sometime later, Bastion sat on a cliff. He was deep in thought. 

_Father...... I have avenged your death...... That bastard Faulkner has been slain by me, father... Yes... Faulkner... Father's death..._*A tear rolled down Bastion's cheek......*.

To young Prince Bastion it seemed all like yesterday. His "father" died valiantly defending him, Bastion the only true heir to the Pharasitia Kingdom's throne. 

_Yes.... He died.... defending me.. He selflessly threw away his life... The death... The pain... The strife... caused by me... THE VERY EXSISTENCE OF MYSELF SICKENS ME!_

*He stuffed his hands to his face and sobbed* The pain, the suffering, the death. It all seemed like yesterday. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He let out an ear-splitting scream into the valley. 

_If... if... only I had died when the royal capital fell... Yes.... The people... the people of Pharasitia, The Junaris Empire, Nordilain, Hibernia and Dionne-Lehve wouldn't have to die... They wouldn't have to suffer... BUT THEY DID HAVE TO BECAUSE OF ME!..._

He cried even harder..... Suddenly, a warm and comforting hand was place on his shoulder. He slowly turned back. Yes.. It was Sadira. 

"Bastion, it was your destiny. Please. Don't cry. Alugard died to protect you, the people of Pharasitia and the people of the Continent from Faulkner because he knew it was your destiny to stop Faulkner for you are the only person who can pilot Ultragunner to rival Zulwarn's dark power. It's not your fault.. It's mine... I should have known Faulkner was up to no good.. I could have stopped all this madness... *The thought of the Sharkings killing all the innocent people was too much for her. A tear rolled down her cheek*. You know how much it hurts me to see you sad. Please, stop... No use crying over spilt milk. Now is now."

"Leave me ALONE! It's not your fault! It's MINE! I should have just died when I had the chance." Bastion pushed Sadira away. Sadira wasn't about to give up. She went right back there and gave Bastion a slap.

"BASTION! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! DO YOU THINK FAULKNER WOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOU IF YOU DIED. NO! THEN IF YOU DIED WHO WOULD STOP ZULWARN? YOU ARE THE ONLY PILOT OF THE ULTRAGUNNER! THEN EVERYONE WOULD'VE FALLEN TO THE GRASP OF THAT GOD FORSAKEN FREAK!," She paused for a while to push away the countless tears streaming from her eyes.

" Please. Be logical. Do you remember what your father told you? I do! Every moment you spend looking back could have been a moment you spent looking Forward! Do you think you are the only one who lost a loved one to that bastard Faulkner!" *The sudden flashback of her father lying dead by Faulkner's assassin was too much for her* She stopped again. And cried….

After some time she continued "And what kinda image are you giving to the residents of your new country? Oh! Our leader is a puny weakling. How the heck did he save us? Please... Bastion... Stop... Just stop crying…" 

Bastion looked up at Sadira with admiration... Always strong no matter what the peril. She has even got over the death of her father in such a short time. "Thanks. But I... I... just can't help myself from thinking about that. And whenever I do... I get this killing feeling of guilt... But you're right, I should stand strong to show a good example to my people. No one will respect me if I'm a weeping fool. Yes, now I should spend my time correcting the wrongs Faulkner has done."

He suddenly gave Sadira such a deep and passionate kiss that Sadira went dizzy with the emotions and passion that suddenly flared in her head. They sat there that day discussing about their future.

---END FLASHBACK---

One year after that.........................

"Oh! They're twins! Congratulations Bastion, Sadira!" Cried everyone.

"Hey! Guys! Give us some time alone will ya!" Bastion cried.

They all sighed and reluctantly agreed after much pleading and begging... (not to mention bribing)

Sadira smiled faintly from that hospital bed still weak from delivery. "Let me see them. Oh! They're so cute. What shall we name them, dear?" Sadira asked. 

"Celia and Serena? That sounds good."

"They're boys, you doink! For God's sake... Where were your ears when the doctor was talking? Celia and Serena? Hahahahah........ 

"Uhhhhh..... Sadira..... You.. well shouldn't have like embaressed me like that... especially with everyone beside us. Okay... they're boys..... So, I'm like, totally stumped here."

"Bastion! Have you been with Claire again?! I thoght I like gave you a real long lecture on that!"

"HONTO NI!! HOW DID U KNOW?!" *the cute look that appears on anime characters' when they're surprised appeared on his face. 

"Uh huh....... It's like so obvious.... What else could have made your tongue get twisted with Claire's horrible trademark... Those words... Those like, totally irritating words like and totally! Oh great... Now I've caught your Claire syndrome..."

"Uh oh..... Sumi mase... Sadira-san......... Please no lecture.... I didn't fool around "this time" *blush*... Honest!"

"HMPH! THIS TIME? THAT MEANS YOU DID THE LAST TIME! AND YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T! ARGHHH!!!!! BOY AM I GONNA GET YOU WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE! I AM GONNA LIKE SKIN YOU ALIVE, DUMP HONEY OVER WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR BODY AND TOSS YOU INTO A TUB OF FIRE ANTS!"

Knowing that Sadira would be too weak to do that now he stayed there.

"Please..... Sadira... You know you're my one and only.... pleaseee..... forgive me........"

Devlin and the guys busted into the room and smiled.... He jokingly said "Merry as usual the both of you are eh, Bastion!"

"Okay..... SO you guys were like listening in on our conversation all this while!"

"Yeah.......... So?" Suddenly he saw Bastion move his hand....

He fled out of the room before Bastion could draw his sword and shred his belt into like a millon pieces... He remembered the last time that happened. He was left walking home in his underwear as his pants was too damaged to wear. Once beaten twice shy people say.

*Bastion snickered to himself and thought* So, he remembers.....

And returned to conversation with Sadira...... Her face was red with laughter. Clearly she had been laughing her head off the whole time.

"Can we leave the Claire business until you have enough energy to skin me alive? Please?" Bastion pleaded...

"Well.... Okay..... I am kinda tired after screaming so much anywayz. But don't think you're off the hook!"

"So if they're twins, they're names should be similar, right?"

"Yeah, so how bout Daltar and Daltor?" 

"Hey! That's real good! We were looking for a new name for our united countries. So if we use that we can name it after our new born twins! Daltoraria!"

"Great idea, Bastion! Then, It's settled! They're Daltor and Daltar!"

They announced it and their country's new name to everyone in the Continent one month later.

Little did they know the twins part in the dark fate of the Continent someday soon.

One day, an old man came to their castle and demanded to see the twins muttering something about a dark prophecy and the United Empire's a.k.a. Daltoraria's twins. They brought him there... He examined the twins and gasped "Then it's true!. One of them had a birthmark in the shape of an S of his left shoulder and the other had one in the shape of L on his right shoulder." He silently drew a knife and tried to stab one of the twins in the heart. Fortunately, Bastion saw that and swept the old man off his feet.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TRYING TO KILL THE HEIRS OF DELTORARIA! EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" Bastion stormed.

"Sire. I'm sorry. But it's for the good of the Continent! The dark prophecy! My master... he just told me today in my dreams. The pilots of Serpentarius and Litanus. They are..... UGH!!!!!!" He fell to the floor dying. With his last breath he gasped. "King Bastion and Queen Sadira..... I'm sorry... The master and Creator forbids me to tell you... This you must find out by you.r..se..sel..f..." His hand fell from the grasp of Bastion. "What in the world just happened?!" He turned to Sadira... He saw the same questioning look on her face... She was thinking exactly what he was... " Our babies? Dark prophecy? Serpentarius? Litanus? And more importantly who was that old guy and who was his master?" Questions flashed into their heads.

"OUI! Oji-san! SAKENDAYO! WAKE UP! TELL ME WHAT!!!!!!! WHAT DARK PROPHECY! WHAT ABOUT MY KIDS!" It was no use. He was dead. Autopsy results could not detect the cause of death. "Is this.... truly what the creator wants?.... Masaka..... He was lying! Yes! But it does cause some doubt in my mind....... He sounded very serious and I've heard of something like that somewhere before..... Then it struck him..... Alugard (His "father")..... that was what he wanted to tell me before he died....."

Falcon-X : So, what will happen? What dark prophecy? What about Bastion n Sadira's kids? What part do the playin the dark prophecy? All will be revealed soon. 

I seriously didn't intend to make the plot this thick...... Please review it and tell me if it's boring....... Coz I think I didn't exactly make a great story and coz this is my first fic..... Please tell me if you like it That will encourage me to continue. And also tell me if it sucks. Thanks guys (and girls)! That's all for now ppl. Ja!


End file.
